The open, close, and micro ventilation states of a window can be achieved by controlling a locking system and a micro ventilation system, thereby attaining a switch between the states of a large area open (in a high ventilation state) and a small area open (in a safety ventilation state).
Currently, in order to achieve the micro ventilation state, most of the diagonal draw bars in the market generally adopt its locking point matching structure to realize the micro ventilation state. Therefore, a requirement of a conventional stroke of the whole system is extremely high. However, instability of the stroke can directly influence the implement of the micro ventilation state.